Confusion
by ProfessorNef
Summary: Erik meets Charles. Erik has a secret. But maybe Charles actually has the biggest one of all. College AU XMFC/Avengers crossover Erik/Loki Erik/Charles Tony/Steve (Old story I found hidden in my documents. Thanks for reading!) 1st crossover. M/M, don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well hi! I've been away from fanfic for quite some time but I'm back! Found this crossover story in my documents and when I saw it was actually completed, I decided to upload it. I don't think it had much of a plot or anything. Just random AU college retardedness. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, okay, I get it. Cause if I did, I don't think I'd be writing fanfics. I'd be somewhere walking down a red carpet. So yea. **

Chapter One

The sun was setting by the time that damn class finally let out. Who knew majoring in what you love could be so stressful? Well, they did say college wasn't easy. As I made my way across the dying leaf field, I bumped into one of my dorm mates. Tony Stark was the smartest person in this school. Well, one of the smartest. I'm not writing myself off just yet. Though unlike me, Tony is double-majoring. His first is some weird science that I don't give two rats-asses to understand. The second he shares with me, mechanics. So long as I have my hands on something metal I feel at peace. Whereas everyone's stress balls are these weird plush or marble things, mine is a bullet I made myself.

Tony was smart and handsome, but he was a laid back slacker. He didn't feel the need to waste his time studying. Instead he ordered a pie of pizza every Wednesday and Friday along with downing a few beers. Other than that he spent most of his spare time on his laptop which he made himself and worked on his independent study. At the moment he was complaining about his last class. I looked at him, raised an eyebrow and patted him on the back. "Stark, you didn't go to that class today." I grinned as he looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"And how do you know that, Lensherr?" He asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

Laughing a bit I looked down to kick some leaves and then looked at him with a serious expression. "Because you have that class with me, dumbass! And I just came from it."

Looking up to the sky, Tony debated the situation over in his mind and then looked at his watch. "Oh." He said and simply shrugged his shoulders, dropping the matter.

We made it to the dorm building and I headed straight up to my room and flopped down on my bed. My roommate was already there, cramming in his books and papers scattered everywhere. I could feel his eyes on me as I kept my face in my pillow and kicked off my shoes. "That bad huh?" He asked.

I nodded and turned to get some air. "Steve, I hate school. Why did I come to college?" I asked him.

He went back to his paperwork as he spoke. "We've been over this many times, Erik. Education is important." There is a lot more to this speech but he stopped when he heard me sigh from the bed. "You just had a long day. Relax buddy."

Steve Rogers wasn't the smartest guy in school, but he sure was a favorite of the league. When I had met Steve back in high school he was this scrawny kid who everyone picked on. I took him under my wing and we were best friends ever since. Tony came in our junior year. By our senior year, not only had the transfer student, Thor, joined our crew, but Steve shot up and bulked up. It was then that Steve was finally able to force me to take that after school anger management class where I met Bruce. He'd been at the same school with us since our freshman year, but no one spoke to him and he preferred to be alone. Though once I introduced him to the group, he warmed up and became our friend. Thus you now have the history of our weird crew. How we all managed to make it to this high standard college together, I have no idea.

Back to Steve, the all American scholar. He managed to major in business like he wanted and be on the varsity football team. And I mean the one you actually kick with your feet. You Americans calling it soccer. Whatever. Thor, who shared a dorm with Tony and Bruce, was also on the team. As for Steve and I's room, we still had one bed empty. Looking to the empty bed I stared at it for a while. It's only the second week of school. Someone can still occupy that bed. If it's a month later then it's a free bed that will most likely hold Steve and I's belongings. I hate putting things in drawers. I hate folding. Steve likes to keep his things neat, but at moments like this where he was just too busy, he'd disregard cleanliness and throw clothes and belongings around. "Do you think anyone will room with us?" I asked, sitting up and resting my back against the wall.

Not taking his eyes off his work he replied. "No one thinks about rooming with you. I was forced." He giggled as he put his pen between his teeth and flipped through the mass book in his hands.

Rolling my eyes I ravaged through my own back pack and pulled out the mass amount of homework. All this and it's just the second week. Looking from the work to the door I sighed. "Think Stark has any more beers?"

0o0o0o

The next morning it was as though every tree shook itself to have all the dead leaves fall to the floor. Kicking through the ankle deep piles, my friends and I headed to the cafeteria. Thor however walked as though it was solid ground while the rest of us had to lift our feet. He's really freaking tall. Bruce cursed under his breath at Mother Nature, receiving a pat on the back from Tony. "Just be glad it's not snow." He said, trying to reassure an angering Bruce.

"Yet." Bruce added, shoving his hands in his pocket and pulling out his green glow-in-the-dark stress ball. "Autumn's here quite early this year." He said, finally calmed.

I nodded and turned to face the two. "Do you two science major nerds have an explanation?" Steve giggled at my remark at the two, quickly stopping when Bruce glared at him.

Tony faked a laugh as he threw an arm over my shoulder. "No. But I'm sure there is one. Remind me to give you the full lecture when I find out."

"Fuck off." I growled at him. Now he was really laughing.

Entering the building it smelled of warm oatmeal and coffee. My stomach rumbled at the coffee and I quickly rushed in line to get a cup. Thor followed swiftly after, already angry at the fact that there is a line to begin with. This group has anger issues. We finally made it to the front of the line and taking the coffee pot, the loving coffee bean smell hit my nose and warmed my hands. I loved mornings like this. Cold outside, warm inside, and a nice cup of coffee. Adding three sugars we headed over to the table Bruce currently occupied. "What did you get?" I asked, throwing my backpack to the ground and taking the seat across from him.

He slammed his spoon into his bowl and then lifted it. "I think its oatmeal. Smells like it."

"It looks like donkey shit." Thor said before downing his bowling hot coffee.

Rolling his eyes, Bruce pushed the plate away and picked up the small package at his side. "Least I took a muffin." He got up from his seat. "Imma go get coffee."

As he left, Tony and Steve took their seats. Steve ate a lot for his athletic standards. So he had a bowl of oatmeal, three pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage and bacon, and toast bread. With it he drank milk, orange juice, and a full half gallon of water. Back in the day, I don't think all of that could have fit in him. Now, well he's eaten more during dinner. Tony on the other hand had a banana and a bottle of water. This was the only time of day he ate healthy. After his first class he'll have a box of donuts, then during lunch some pizza and beer. His free time consist of him at the gym for about three hours. After his last class possibly some more beer and pizza. He looked at me and tossed over his banana peel. "What's your schedule today?" He asked me.

I threw his banana peel back at him, missing horribly and hit Steve instead. Yelling a quick apology, I turned my attention back to Tony. "What's it to you?"

"I need to know if I can use you." He stated bluntly.

Whatever he meant by that got me to spill my schedule. "Engineering first class. Break. Then math, mechanics, science, break, engineering."

"Twice?" Steve asked, half of his meal has vanished.

I nodded. "Yeah, engineering is a pain. But it's what I signed up for."

Thor laughed his loud laugh as Bruce rejoined us at the table. "It's only a pain because you already know everything Mr. Metal!" He shoved my shoulder which almost caused me to fly off my chair. He laughed again at the action and patted me on the back. A very painful pat might I add.

Nodding, Tony thought over my schedule. "What are you doing on your breaks?" He asked, eyeing me carefully. I shrugged my shoulders in response and he smiled. "Good! You shall join me in the lab!" He smiled and nodded as he took his water bottle and drank the rest.

Shaking my head frantically I slammed my now empty coffee cup on the table. "No! Stark, no!" He looked at me with a questioning gaze. "I refuse to help you in any more of your experiments." Absently I picked the empty coffee cup back up.

Tony frowned and folded his hands, prayer style. "Please?! I promise it won't be like last time!" He pouted at me.

Biting the inside of my lip I thought it over. I could spend my free time at the gym working out or at the library studying. But Tony and that face. I sighed loudly and grunted. "Fine!" I yelled and looked into my empty coffee cup. "I'm getting more coffee." As a result to my getting up, I became the garbage man, taking everyone's empty plates and trays over to the drop off. Before I could head over to refill my coffee I glanced at the exit door and saw an interesting sight. Through the glass I could see a new student. How did I know the person was new you ask? The person had luggage and a cheap map of the school the main office gives you.

He didn't look that tall from where I stood. Not too scrawny but not all that built. Descent. The man looked up and around then back at the paper. Disregarding my original task at hand, I tossed the empty cup into a trash can and made my way to the exit. Opening the door caught the other male's attention and we made eye contact. His eyes were breathtaking. A gorgeous unbelievably light blue. Catching my attention quickly I looked to his luggage. "Need help?" I asked.

He smiled at me and sighed. "That would be fantastic." That voice and lovely accent was like a slap in the face. It was hot.

"British?" I asked as I took his luggage into my hands, kind of showing off the fact that I could handle a lot.

His smile never vanished as he spoke. "Yes, though I grew up in New York." He pointed to the map. "I'm trying to get to this building."

As he pointed to the map I smiled at him. "I know exactly where that is. My room is there." I started walking toward the building exit as I spoke.

"Is it now? Well I guess I'll be seeing a lot of you." He followed me and looked down as he spoke.

"I sure hope so." I held out my hand to him. "I'm Erik by the way. Erik Lensherr."

As he took my hand I couldn't help but feel his warmth. His skin was so soft and his hand fit perfectly in mine. "Charles Xavier." He introduced. "You're German, yes?" He asked afterwards, grabbing the last and only bag left.

"Ja, ich bin Deutsche. It's nice to meet you, Charles." I responded. He gave me a smile and I had to look away. Walking toward the dorm was full of conversation. He was majoring in a science I never heard of. Genetic mutation, whatever that is. I looked over his schedule, saddened that we shared no class together and even our break times were different. But we were in the same building when it mattered so that seemed promising. When we made it to the building we headed into the elevator and I clicked my floor unintentionally. "Sorry!" I quickly said as the elevator started moving. "What floor?" I asked obviously too late.

He looked to his slip and then at the elevator buttons, nodding to the lit one. "That's it." He said a tad bit low, I don't know if I was meant to hear it. Then he turned and smiled at me. "You got it right. I take it you live on the same floor?"

Now I had to stop and think this through. As far as I know every room on that floor is filled. Except mine. Smiling at him in return, I leaned against the elevator wall and crossed my arms. "And I presume its room Eighteen F2?" I watched as he looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Are you a mind reader?! It is!" He giggled.

That giggle was beautiful. I gave a small laugh myself. "It's the only room on that floor that has one last empty bed." I took out my key. "And it's also my room." The elevator door opened and I picked up the luggage once more, quickly leading him to the room.

At this moment I wish I would have known he was coming. That way I would have cleaned up. Oh well, can't change that. Unlocking the door and kicking it open I stepped inside first and placed his bags down onto his bed. He walked in, looked around and smiled. "It's cozy." He said, looking at me. "Well it's nice to meet you roommate." He held out his hand to me and I was all too eager to take it into my own once more. "I'm glad we got off on a good foot."

Charles smiled up at me and I simply smiled in return. I couldn't wait to get to know this guy more and more. He was interesting and good looking. I'll keep saying it over and over. "Yes, I agree. My best friend is the other roommate. You'll meet him as well." I looked to my watch. "Well, my class starts soon and I left my stuff in the cafeteria."

Nodding, Charles looked to his own schedule. "Yes, alright. I get to stay and unpack before my first class. See you later then, Erik."

"Yes, later Charles." I stepped out of the room, closing the door behind me. There was a knotting in my stomach. An unpleasant one as though I've forgotten something and my excitement over the new guy was troublesome. But unable to put my finger on what it was I simply brushed it off. Getting into the elevator and then out the building I found myself running back to where my friends were. Once there I rushed over to the table where they were just about to leave. Steve had my bag slung over his shoulder.

He gestured to me with a questioning gaze. "Where the fuck did you go?!" Steve yelled as I ran up to his side.

Tony patted Steve on the shoulder and gazed up at him with a serious expression. "Now Steve that is no way for our all American hero to speak." He gave a small smirk. He is quite the joker.

Steve turned to look at him. "Shut up, Stark! And why are you always touching people?!" He turned his eyes back upon me. "Where did you go buddy?"

I gave him my biggest smile. "I just met our new roommate."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tony called upon me during my second break. My true intentions were to see if I could clean up a bit in my dorm to make it presentable when the new roommate returned from his first day of classes. Unfortunately when I returned to the room, it was cleaned spotless. Having Charles seemed like a good thing. He's smart and neat. Now we won't have any bugs or mice. So since I was free and somehow Stark knew this, he sent me a text and I slumped over to the science building. It took me around five minutes to make it to the building and have wires tied around my arms and legs.

Stark looked intently at the mechanics as he took magnifying glasses and put them on. They made his eyes seem ridiculously large so I laughed. He looked up at me from where he knelt at my feet with a screw driver. "Don't laugh! It causes you to move!" He sighed and looked back down to his work. "If you would have allowed me to tie you on the lab desk you could have laughed all you want. But no." He dragged on the no and poked at the wires.

Glaring down at him, the sparks made me nervous. "Never again. Last time you left me there while the table next to me caught on fire!" Another spark gave off and Tony smiled.

"I was gonna come back for you." He took out his notepad and began scribbling something down. "Once I realized you were still there."

"Once you were out the building." I mumbled and he laughed. Taking a deep breath I relaxed where I stood and began looking around at all the other students. Some were still arriving, seeing how class hasn't started yet. Tony just liked to move fast. The door creaked open just as the bell rang, catching my attention. "Tony!" I whispered loudly.

He didn't look up as he gave a gruff. "Stay still."

Trying to stay as still as possible, I watched as Charles entered the room. Large books in his hands and papers peeking out from every corner. I wanted to help him, but I didn't want to be shocked to death. The professor made his way over to the student and introduced himself, then pointed to the empty lab station. It was the one that Tony burned down last time. It has been replaced since then however. "Stark." I said this time in a normal tone.

"What?" Tony asked, sounding nonchalant.

"Look. That's my new roommate." At this Tony stood abruptly, knocking a hot wire right against my knee. It sent a painful shock wave through my leg and I dropped down in pain. "Stark!" I yelled as the wire on my arm shocked at my shoulder.

Looking back to me, Tony cursed under his breath and helped me back to my feet, pulling the wires back to their original place. He cocked a smile at me and laughed a bit. "Sorry about that." Everyone in the classroom was looking at us and I covered my face in embarrassment. Raising his hand in reassurance he apologized to the whole class. With that they went back to work and he made his way around the table. "Hi there! You must be new." He said to Charles as he held out his hand. "I'm Tony Stark."

Charles smiled at him, taking his hand and shaking it. "Charles Xavier."

"Welcome! I understand you already met my experiment here." He pointed to me and I couldn't help but glare.

Nodding, Charles gave me a small wave. I made to wave back as I smiled in return but the wire on my arm hit my shoulder again as I raised my hand. Tony ran over to me and put it back in its place. "Would you get these wires off of me?!" I yelled at him.

Tony shook his head rapidly. "Just bare with me for a few more hours. I'm on the verge of a breakthrough."

My eyes widened. "Hours Stark?!"

"Yes, now if you don't mind, stay still." He began working at the wires on my shoulders, moving them closer to my neck. God I wanted to get out of this experiment. "He's cute." Stark randomly said, taking a quick glance at Charles who was gathering some stuff.

I looked to Tony with a small grin. "I know." My gaze fell back to Charles as he looked over some papers and put on his lab coat and goggles.

Tony gave the wires a tug as he took some tool and began making them spark. "Really cute." He caught my attention at this and he removed his glasses. "Don't worry. You know I'm determined to make Steve mine. And you've got your hands full." He smiled.

I laughed in return. "Everyone knows that. Except Steve."

"Yes well." He put his glasses back on. "Did I introduce myself to your roommate with these glasses on?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Damn." He reached around for another wire and gulped. "Don't kill me please, but this might hurt." He pressed the wire to my neck and after some excruciating pain, everything went blank.

0o0o0o

I woke with a splitting headache. Opening my eyes slowly to the dimly lit room I was in. Feeling around, I felt soft sheets and realized my head was on a pillow. As I made my way to sit up, my head throbbed all the more and my arms felt like jelly. There was a soft hand on my shoulder as I was lowered back down. "You shouldn't get up so quickly." Looking to my bedside, I saw piercing blue eyes looking at me in worry. He looked to his side. "Steve, he's awake."

There was a loud shuffle, a thud from a book hitting the floor, and an indent on the bed. Steve came into view and his warm hand intertwined with my own. "Erik! How are you feeling there buddy?" His voice was soft as he spoke.

I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "Like shit." I replied, opening my eyes once more. "You two got acquainted?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Steve smiled and looked from Charles back to me. "Yes. He helped me get you here. Nurse isn't in today." He fixed the blanket up to my shoulders and frowned. "Wait until I get my hands on Tony."

Laughing hurt, but I did it anyways. "No, wait until I get my hands on him."

Charles cleared his throat as he stood and placed some papers on my bedside table. "I went to your classes and copied the notes and lessons." He shoved his hands in his pockets and put on a small smile.

Letting Steve's hand go, I tugged on Charles sweater and smiled up at him. "Thank you. That's really kind. You didn't have to." Seriously, I know I wouldn't have done that for someone. Let alone someone I've only known for a few hours. And not even spent those hours with that person. The point is, that was really cool of him. And this gives me an excuse not only to talk to him, or look into his gorgeous eyes, but I get to also have my hand soak in his warmth as it curled on his sweaters surface. I already craved to know what is under this piece of clothing.

Charles shook his head as he sat back down, making me lose connection with his clothing. "It's nothing." He fixed the non flat parts of the blanket, then retreated his hands and looked at Steve. "Dinner?" He asked.

Nodding and getting up, Steve grabbed his jacket. "We'll bring you something back up, Erik." He turned to look at me as I tried to get up. "Lensherr lay down!"

"No, Rogers!" I pulled the blanket off as I swung my feet over the edge of the bed. The floor was freezing, but I continued an attempt to stand. "I could use the fresh air."

"I'll open a window." Steve crossed his arms and stood in front of me. We glared at each other for a moment. This is literally how we had our conversations from time to time. He sighed and handed me my socks and boots. "Fine, you're right. Fresh air and a walk will do you good. As well as food." I took it from him and put them on. Then he helped me get on my jacket and we all three left the dorm room.

Steve banged on the door right across from our own while Charles locked it. I stood against the wall next to Charles and watched him from the corner of my eye. Banging again, the door finally swung open. Bruce was out first, and then Tony, and Thor last. I frowned as Tony placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled. "You're alive!" Before I could say anything, Steve shoved Tony away and pulled him to the side. Tony held up his hands as though being arrested. "Now Steve, do understand it was an accident." He smiled a reassuring smile that Steve was not buying.

"You could have killed him!" When Rogers screamed, it was scary and you listened intently.

However Stark is such a carefree person that his response was patting Steve on the shoulder to calm him. "He wouldn't have died. Probably gone into a coma, but not hit the grave." He looked to me and smiled. "He's alive isn't he?! Now come on! Let's go eat!"

Everyone began to walk away as Steve clenched his fist and came to stand by my side. "That guy." He mumbled, pulling my arm around his shoulders for support.

I pulled back and stood up straight. "It's alright; I'm good enough to walk." I took a step and stopped as my head began throbbing. "Slowly." I added, offering a smile. "Go on ahead."

Steve shook his head. "No, not without you. What if something happens?"

"I'll stay with him." Charles answered, looking up at Steve.

Quickly nodding I patted Steve's arm. "Please go give Stark a lecture. That'll make me happy." Hesitating at first, I reassured my friend by taking another step. He ran up to the rest of the group leaving me behind with Charles. I looked to him quickly. "How was your first day?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well, it's not really over, is it?" He asked, closing up his coat as we started down the long hallway to the elevator.

Nodding I slowed my pace just a bit more. "No I suppose it's not." We waited for the elevator in silence and then rode it down in the same fashion. Once we exited the building and were able to see the group ahead of us, I slung my arm over the smaller male's shoulders.

Charles looked up at me and quickly wrapped his arm around my waist. "Need of support? Are you feeling okay?" He asked in a rush. When I nodded, not speaking to add on to the 'need support' lie, his grip on me tightened a bit. "Erik perhaps you should go back upstairs and lay in bed."

I looked down into his clear blue eyes that locked onto my own greens. Trying to still act on the 'need support', I smiled very faintly and shook my head. "It's alright. I want to dine with you." I paused for a split second. "Everyone! I want to dine with everyone." I looked away from him.

Charles nodded and kept his grip tight. "Alright well we're almost there."

Upon entering, the group waited for us before heading on the line to collect whatever the meal was for the day. Before anyone could grab anything, Steve held out his arms and stopped everyone. Thor gave a grunt of annoyance as he stomped back. "What is the meaning of this, Rogers?!" He roared.

Steve turned to look at everyone and shook his head, pointing to the meals on display. "That is the unhealthiest meal I have seen thus far!" He yelled.

"Bravo! Pizza time!" Tony yelled, pulling out his cell phone which contained his favorite pizza restaurants number.

Steve snatched Tony's phone from his hands. "No! Come on everyone. We're going out to eat."

Charles looked from me to Steve. "Um, I don't think Erik is up for going off campus."

Scratching the back of his head, Steve looked to Tony's phone and smiled. "I'll call a cab."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Steve had the waiter put together a few tables so we could all sit together. I sat in front of Charles, both of us pinned to the wall, while Steve took my other side. Tony, of course sat in front of Steve which put him at Charles side, which angered me a bit. Tony can be a bit touchy. Thor took his seat next to Steve and Bruce sat next to Tony. We all managed to fit. The waiter smiled as he passed out the menus and then retreated to get us utensils and water. At this point, I wasn't hungry.

Normally we were all more than happy to chow down on a juicy burger or some other fattening dish, seeing how Steve never aloud it. But today I felt like a salad. Not only was I not to hungry, but let's face it, even I know I should have stayed in bed. If I eat something greasy, I just might throw it up. And look who's in front of me. Don't want to throw up on him on his first day. Holy cow, it's still only his first day! Well, I'm just glad he's fitting in with my group. Not many people can. We are a very odd group. But all the same I kept my menu on the table as everyone else looked at theirs.

Tony slammed his menu down with a frown and leaned back in his seat. "They don't have what I want." He stated loudly and bluntly.

Without looking up, Steve laughed. "Of course not, this isn't a pizzeria." He closed his menu calmly and placed it back on the table.

Shooting a glare, Tony leaned forward in his seat and rested his elbow onto the table, folding his hands under his chin. "Of course not! There is no dough, no sauce, no mozzarella cheese, and no pepperoni. Why, I would say this is anything but a pizzeria. Do you not know the difference Rogers?" He smiled slyly.

Steve took on the same position as he glared at the man sitting across from him. "Are you trying to mock me Stark?"

Tony pretended to be hurt by the question, pulling back dramatically and placing one hand on his chest. "Me?! Make a mockery of the great Steve Rogers?!" He slammed his fist down onto the table. "Never!"

"Okay guys." Thor interrupted. "Knock it off before this turns more retarded then it is." He tossed his menu at Tony who took it and began piling them.

In truth, Tony and Steve argued more than any two friends. I already knew about Tony's crush on Steve. Actually it was a crush back in high school; the man is in love now. Steve however just took their arguments as a 'that's the way we get along' status. He is clueless about Tony's affection. But every now and again their arguments get old, and at the dinner table, Thor just won't allow it. He likes dinner tables filled with talk and laughter, not arguments. I looked in front of me where Charles sat. He watched the sense with fascination and giggled every now and again when someone, I suspect Tony, said something humorous.

I came to the conclusion that I liked his looks. His chestnut brown hair, the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen, those unbelievable rosy red lips, and that soft skin. Charles is a very good looking person. And when he smiled, I could feel those butterflies in my stomach. There's something about him, and I'm determined to find out what it is.

The waiter came and took our orders, and then everyone went off into their own conversations. Thor and Steve chatted about sports. Bruce and Tony spoke of science. I looked at Charles as he played with the salt. "You're going to like the food here." I told him.

He looked up at me and smiled. "You've eaten here before then?" He asked, setting the salt to the side.

I grinned at him as I leaned forward into the seat. "No. But it smells good." We shared a laugh, his laugh being the most beautiful laugh I've ever heard.

Before he could reply, Tony threw his arm over Charles shoulders and smiled. "Tell me Charles, would you be willing to help me with an experiment?" He asked as low as he could, but I heard him anyways.

"No!" I yelled, catching the other members of the table's attention. The groggy feeling I had seemed to intensify as I recalled what had happened to me as I helped Tony with his experiment.

Charles smiled slightly at Tony as everyone stared at the two. "I'm sorry Tony. But after seeing today's events, I'll have to decline." Damn could Charles turn someone down in the nicest way possible or what?

Steve kicked at Tony under the table. "Have you not hurt enough people?" He asked in half a whisper.

Tony turned to look at Steve, retrieving his arm from Charles shoulders. "Technically I've only accidentally hurt one person."

"And one wasn't enough?" Steve questioned, leaning back in his seat and resting his arm on the back of my chair.

"Not nearly. And might I add once more that it was an accident." Tony scratched the back of his head and looked down to the table.

Steve leaned forward in his chair once more. "Technically you've hurt two people. Erik being one, and Clint being the other."

Tony thought for a moment and then nodded. "Oh yeah. How's he recovering?"

Bruce nudged Tony. "We don't know. Natasha doesn't return our calls."

Thor giggled. "Guess we'll just have to wait until he's back in school."

The waiter came over and took our orders, collecting the menus as he left to put our orders in. We all stood quite for a while before Steve continued to press on the matter. "What are you making anyways Stark?" He asked, resting further back into his seat.

There was a gleam in Tony's eyes as he looked up from the straw he was currently playing with. He brought his hand up and moved them around as he explained his dream experiment. "I, Tony Stark, shall revolutionize modern war technology." He stood up and motioned his hands from head to toe. "I shall make a complete suit of armor that will take on all roles of the military. Air force, marines, army, everything!" He took his seat with a smile.

I shook my head at the man. "That's why I got hurt? Cause of your impossible experiment?!"

Shaking his head, Tony folded his hands on the table. "You will find that it is quite possible. I just have to perfect it is all."

"You're insane." Thor said, leaning forward in his seat.

Nodding, Tony smiled even brighter. "That's what makes me a good scientist."

Bruce shook his head and smiled faintly. "It's not fair to call yourself a scientist when you're just a genius Tony."

"You are quite right my friend!" Stark laughed.

The food arrived and I was glad to be paying attention to something else. Rogers made it clear that he was happy with my choice of food and was sure to tell Charles of my 'bad eating habits'. Charles himself was only eating a bowl of soup and crackers. Rogers had a salad and baked potato. Everyone else settled on the greasy food. One bite of my salad and I felt sick to my stomach. The smell of burgers and fries simply added to my nausea. I found myself running to the restroom.

0o0o0o

I woke the next morning to my alarm clock ringing louder than ever. Aiming for it blindly, I managed to shut it off before anyone else woke up. Crawling out of bed was hard. There seemed to be no energy in my body at the current moment. No matter, I had to get up and drag myself down to the showers. After all that was done, I returned to the room to find the new roommate already up and dressed. He must have been up before me, though I hadn't taken the time to look before. "Good morning." I said to him as I sat on my bed and leaned against the wall.

Smiling his bright smile, Charles sat on his own bed and grabbed his shoes. "Good morning, Erik. How are you feeling?" His voice was filled with much concern.

I realized I must have passed out at some point last night from my weakness because I do not remember returning to the dorms. Or finishing my salad. Today seemed like a good day though. After that shower, my body feels as though yesterday never happened. If it's just an affect that a hot shower will rid of then I have to speak to Tony soon. He needs someone to be his test subject as his genius yet crazy mind tries to invent the impossible. And Tony shared this class with Charles. This meant if I was to volunteer myself as his test subject, I'd be able to see Charles more often. Talk to him every day and get to know him more. Then together every day we could walk back to the dorm. Or go to the library. Yeah, he seems like the obvious book type.

I smiled at Charles brightly. "I'm feeling perfect."

Nodding his head, Charles began to gather his belongings. "You gave us all a scare yesterday." He stood straight and I rushed to get my own belongings as he continued to speak. "Steve almost threw Tony from wall to wall."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened last night?" I really didn't remember, but this was a good moment to spend some time together. "Explain while we walk to breakfast." I shared a grin with him and together we exited the dorm room. I locked the door behind me and we walked toward the elevator.

"Well," Charles began as we waited for our ride, "you rushed off to the bathroom, spent some time in there throwing up, and when Bruce forced the door open, you had fainted." The elevator arrived and together we stepped in. "Steve was really worried and angry."

I was glad we were the only two in the elevator as Charles began to explain the whole Steve almost killing Stark incident. The doors opened on the lobby floor and we exited out into the chilled air. "Lot colder than yesterday." I said more to myself.

Charles nodded and looked me up and down. "Erik, you forgot your coat and scarf." He giggled a bit and began taking off his own scarf. "I get that there's no snow yet. But the temperature can still drop."

He handed me the scarf and I took it with a laugh. "Thanks." I said, just happy to put on the scarf that smelled wonderfully of coffee and peppermint. I shall call it the Charles smell. The walk over to the cafe' was filled with debates on who would win, Steve or Tony. We both decided when it comes down to strength, probably Steve would win. But when it comes to smarts, Tony takes the cake. The guys a case, but he's a genius. I opened the door for Charles and upon entering, the warmth hit us and we sighed at the same time.

"I'll grab us a table." Charles said, heading out to the many tables.

Thankfully there weren't too many people here this morning. I grabbed a quick coffee and stack of pancakes before returning to the table. Charles went to get his breakfast just as Tony ran into the room. He spotted me quickly and sat at the table much to my dislike, but then again, this was the perfect time to speak to him about his test. "Lensherr!" He boasted loudly.  
Normally I would mutter under my breath after an experience like last yesterday with Tony, but he was just the person I wanted to see. "Morning Stark."  
Tony stopped in his tracks and glared at me. "Alright, who are you?" He asked, reaching for his belt as if he had a gun. He doesn't have a gun, but I wouldn't put it past him to have invented something small but deadly.  
Rolling my eyes, I cursed at him a few times until he believed it was me. By this time Charles had joined us at the table and Tony had no choice but to believe it was me. In a really good mood as he puts it. Cause according to him, I never address him so kindly. That's the last time I ever tell him good morning. "Anyways," I said once he had settled down, "I wanted to speak to you about your project."  
Nodding, Tony leaned in and folded his hands under his chin. "Now I know Steve has refused for you to continue helping me, but I want to hear it from you."  
"I'll do it." Was all I answered before taking a sip of coffee.  
Tony frowned and leaned back in his chair. "I understand." He paused, backtracked, and then leaned forward in his chair once more. "Come again?"  
With a small laugh, I set my cup down and smiled. "I'll do it."  
At this, Tony jumped up and began his celebration. Charles leaned over to be heard, concern on his face. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He looked at Tony and couldn't help but giggle as the man danced around his chair.  
With a wave of my hand to brush off the matter, I downed the rest of my cup. "Sure, it's no biggie. I'm used to Tony sending me to the hospital."

Charles laid his hand on mine and smiled. "So long as you're sure. I'd hate another repeat of my first day here."

My smile was all too wide at the fact that his hand rested on my own. When he withdrew I could still feel the warmth of his palms. And it all felt so wrong. I liked it a lot, but there was that nagging again that I just couldn't brush off.

Over the next two weeks, Tony had managed to only hurt me four more times. Steve continued to yell that it was unhealthy and unsafe, urging me to stop. I kept going back though. Not only cause Charles was there, but because I started to see what Tony was making and I became a bit fascinated with it. I couldn't believe it when the thought popped in my head, but I actually put some faith in him. I think he can actually make this thing he speaks of. I even began helping him with some of the engineer work. And as I spent more time with Charles, that unnerving feeling I had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Steve crossed his arms and stomped his foot on the ground. "Erik, I'm telling you it's a bad idea. Stark is crazy!" He watched as I got ready to head over to the classroom which he claimed to be my doom, soon realizing he needed to get ready for a class as well. He sighed and unfolded his arms. "Just be careful."

I couldn't help but smile at my best friend as I got my boots on. "Don't worry Steve. I lived through it all these times so far."

"Your luck is bound to run out some time." Steve smirked.

Nodding my head and beginning to regret this decision, I backtracked and shook my head quickly, jumping off the bed and grabbed my coat and Charles's scarf which I had yet to return. After waving bye at Steve and laughing at the 'hope this isn't the last time I'll see you' joke, I ran down the hallway and waited impatiently for the elevator. Once in the elevator, the ride seemed slow and I couldn't help but wish that for once I had just taken the stairs. The elevator ride gave me some time to think. The butterflies were restless in my stomach as I thought of getting to spend a whole two hours in the same room as Charles again today.

Of course there was that nervous feeling of being killed by Tony and his crazy experiment. I couldn't help but wonder if this was worth it. Guess only time will tell. The elevator reached the first floor and the doors opened too slowly for my liking. But as they opened, I stopped. I did not move an inch as I stared into a familiar face standing next to a taller male. I was choked up, the butterflies in my stomach seeming to die in an instant.

The taller man was Thor and he patted me on the back with a huge smile. "You alright there, Erik?! I figured you'd be surprised."

The smaller male smiled at me and I smiled back, my mind fluttering with images that I seemed to have forgotten in the short time Charles has stepped into my life. "Loki." The name slipped through my lips. "What are you doing here?" I kept the smile on my face to not seem suspicious.

Loki pointed to his brother and smiled. "Brother here got me fully registered. A little later than we thought, but I finally transferred out of my other college!" He threw his arms around me in a crushing hug, which of course I returned.

"He wanted to surprise you, so I wasn't allowed to tell you anything." Thor said, grabbing the suitcase and stepping into the elevator. Guess I was riding back up.

In case you're wondering, and I know you are, let me give you a little background history. In high school when Thor had transferred and become part of our weird little group, only a few months later did his little brother transfer as well. Of course the group welcomed him with open arms. Loki had taken a liking to me, and we spent countless hours with each other. A time at the beach turned into a kiss and from there on a relationship. Thor watched us like a hawk at first. But then he seemed to approve and let us be. After graduation, Loki had another year to go. And then he didn't get into the same college as us. I lost contact with him for a few months, but I knew he was trying to still apply for this school. It had what he wished to study along with me and his brother.

And that brings us to where we are now. See, me and Loki never broke up. I realized that's what all those nerves were just a few weeks ago. My excitement over Charles felt wrong because it was. Tony had even mentioned that I had my hands full, but I didn't pay attention. Am I a bad boyfriend? Seeing how I forgot that I was dating someone and taking interest in another man. Loki and I never had any issues in our relationship. So naturally I should be very happy to see him. Instead I feel fucked over. I watched as the doors to the elevator closed and we began riding back up, Loki still in my arms. As I pulled away, we made eye contact and I instinctively leaned in and kissed him.

Now don't get me wrong, it felt nice. It felt like a piece of the old days were back. Guess I didn't realize how much I missed the guy. Thor muttered under his breath and then spoke louder. "Could you two please wait until I am out of sight?!"

We laughed and Loki held onto me as I kept my arm wrapped around him. "So, where is he staying?" Last I remember all the rooms on our floor were booked to the last person. That last person being Charles.

The elevator door opened and Thor picked up the luggage with no problem. "He'll be staying with Bruce, Tony, and I. Managed to speak to the main office to get bunk beds into our room." He took long strides down the hall and fished in his pocket for the keys.

Loki now held onto my hand and we followed his older brother in silence. Remembering that my watch was also connected to that arm, I quickly checked the time and gave Loki a small hug. "Sorry, but I'm late for a class. I'll see you tonight at dinner with everyone else." With that, I ran down the hall and took the stairs this time.

0o0o0o

Tony was not happy when I arrived and he never let me hear the end of it as he sat me down on a chair and instructed me to take my boots off. I kept on the scarf, but discarded the coat. I waved to Charles who was seated behind his desk and he gave a wave in return. Tony made his way around the whole classroom, picking at others desk for the tools he needed. Upon return, he took a contraption of some sorts off his desk and smiled at me. "Now, this might sting a bit. But trust me, it's worth it!" Without further notion, he slipped the contraption onto my feet and locked it onto my legs.

There was no sting, no tingle, so I shrugged and thought to start small talk with Charles. Turning slightly in my seat, I saw he was watching Tony and me intently. "No work of your own?" I asked him and he shook his head and smiled, resting his chin in his palm. "Why not?" I asked while Tony set to work with whatever tools were in his hand.

"All done." Charles answered. He pointed to the professor in the front of the room who seemed to be looking something over intently. "The project I was given was bloody easy."

Nodding I went on to ask what the project was. Charles went on to explain, but I have to admit I have no idea what he's talking about. So instead I spent the next twenty minutes nodding my head and going along with the conversation as a secret excuse to run my eyes over his lips, occasionally down his neck and back up to his beautiful eyes. I knew in my head how wrong this was, seeing how I was just kissing my boyfriend who I haven't seen in months about ten minutes ago, but I couldn't help it. I was so preoccupied with staring at Charles that it came as a shock to me when a sharp pain entered my right foot. I gave a short scream, catching myself and turning to glare at Stark.

He quickly threw up his arms in defense; his special glasses making his eyes look four times bigger. "Sorry! Wrong wire!" He set back to work and another sharp pain shot through my leg before the whole contraption caught on fire. He jumped back and then set to trying to taking it off.

I tried to be as still as possible while Stark tried to blow out the flame. Next thing there is a fire blanket thrown onto my foot and the fire is out. I glance up to see Charles a bit short of breath standing directly in front of me. "Are you okay?!" He asked as he pulled the blanket off and tossed it to the side.

I nodded my head quickly and gulped the lump in my throat. In truth, my foot was throbbing, but I could tell that there was no damage done. Stark quickly took off his project and apologized a million times over. As I stood I glared at him and then shrugged my shoulders. "Same time tomorrow?" I asked.

Stark smiled a mile wide. "Yes! Thanks for not giving up on me."

Charles grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him, concern written all over his face. "Erik, this is the sixth time you got hurt."

I waved my hand. "No worries Charles. Look, no damage done." I showed off my foot and frowned. "Well, except my pants." They were burned up to the knee completely beyond repair.  
Charles sighed and rubbed my arm in assurance. I loved the way his bare hand felt on my bare arm. Shaking my head quickly, I turned to Tony and pointed to the clock. "It's almost dinner and I have to go change my pants. So, we done for today?"

"Yeah, I have to look over this a bit more before I make you wear it. See you at dinner." He turned his back to Charles and me, now dead to the rest of the world.

With that, Charles and I headed back to the dorm together. Upon entering, Steve was already there and setting his books back in his drawer. He took one glance at me and rolled his eyes. "I warned you."

"It wasn't as bad as you think." I grabbed a pair of jeans out of my draw and changed, throwing the other ones into a waste bin.

Steve sat on his bed and crossed his legs while leaning back on his arms. "Thor said you were speechless."

I mimicked his position on my own bed as we both waited for Charles to finish putting his books away. "Speechless?"

"Your surprise." He stated tiredly.

"Oh." I looked to Charles who was now closing his bag and turning to us with a smile. "Yeah, I was. Shall we go?" I asked standing and striding to the door.

Steve looked confused but shrugged and got to his feet. We met up with Bruce and rode the elevator down. Apparently Tony hasn't returned yet and Thor had been giving his brother the tour of the school and said they would meet us there. Charles looked to Bruce. "He has a brother?" He asked, shivering slightly.

Bruce nodded. "Yeah, he just transferred in today. A bit late, but he's really smart so he'll catch up just fine."

"His name is Loki." Steve offered, and then nodded to me.

I cleared my throat and nodded. "You'll see." With that I looked down, but I knew Steve was watching me. I could feel his eyes burning into me. But I couldn't blame him. What was I doing? Trying to keep the truth from Charles? Yeah, how long will that last when Loki stood in the dorm right across from us? And why was I doing it? Loki and I had no problems so I wasn't exactly planning on dumping him. I don't even think Thor would allow it. Still, I didn't want to tell Charles.

We all entered the cafeteria and got on the line to get dinner. Steve was a bit more satisfied with the menu, but stopped when his phone went off. Looking to the screen he rolled his eyes as he answered. "Yes Stark?" He asked into the receiver. After a small pause, Steve sighed. "Only for today. It is Friday." After another pause he hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Bruce asked.

Steve waved us all together. "Back to the dorms. Tony is buying boxes of pizza and beer for everyone as a celebration of Loki's arrival. But I think he's using that as an excuse to have pizza and beer."

Bruce smiled and shrugged. "Like you said, it is Friday."

We all began making our way back to the dorms and up the elevator. I was quiet the whole way. I guess the nerves were kicking in. Charles was about to meet Loki. And once again, I shouldn't feel wrong about it, but I do and that's that. When the elevator doors opened I felt sick to my stomach, but I did my best not to show it. Steve banged on the door and Tony opened it a second later, ushering everyone inside. The bunk beds were already set up and the room was spotless, savor for Stark's mess.

The pizza was already there, beer rested in a cooler. He'd been planning this for a while. I had to side with Steve that he was using Loki's arrival as an excuse. But what they hell, it's Friday, there are no classes tomorrow, and I wouldn't mind a beer right now. Snatching one up, I downed it fast and grabbed another. Tony pushed me away from the beer and laughed. "Don't be all German and drink all the beer Lensherr!"

The door opened and Thor let Loki in first before stepping in and closing it behind him. Everyone rushed to greet our old friend. I hung back, seeing how I already saw him this morning. I watched as Steve introduced Charles to Loki, taking sip after sip of my beer. Loki spotted me and I waved at him, smiling as I gulped down the last of my beer.

Stopping to grab a bottle of beer, Loki made his way over to me. "Seems like you're all out." He said, smiling up at me. I made to take the bottle from him, but he pulled his arm back. "Where is my thank you?" He asked.

This was a game we always played and I couldn't help but smile at the memories. I leaned in and kissed him gently, letting my arm trail from his hip up his sides and to his shoulder, where I then deepened the kiss and trailed up fingers caress his arm until I reached he bottle, taking it from him and pulling away. "Thank you." I said, opening the bottle and taking a sip.

Loki took the bottle from me and took a sip before returning it and going over to Stark who was handing out pizza. I looked around the room, stopping at Steve and Charles. They were whispering among each other and that unsettled me a bit. I walked over and patted Steve on the back. He looked at me and smiled. "Hey buddy, what's up?" He asked.

I shook my head, smile stuck on my face. "Nothing. What are you two talking about?" I asked.

Steve looked at Charles and then back at me, his features told me he was reading me like and open book he had read a million times over. "I was just telling him about how you and Loki got together. What's it been, three years now?" He asked, resting against the wall.

This was an old tactic I was way to use too. Steve was trying to read my expression on whatever he said. It's how he could tell my real emotions apart from what I say. But I learned to keep my featured composed. "Just about." I nodded.

Steve was still watching me, his eyes never blinking, as Tony and Loki walked over. Tony gave Steve and Charles their slices and went back for his own. Loki handed me one and chewed on his. "So, what's the topic?" Loki asked, grabbing my beer once more.

"Us." I responded. "Steve was telling Charles how we got together."

"I figured someone should." Steve said lightly taking a bite of his pizza.

Bruce walked over with Thor and Tony. "Oh, I sense tension." He said, taking a step back.

Both Steve and I laughed. "No there isn't." I said. "Anyways Charles, me and Loki started dating back in high school. Even after I graduated we'd spend all summer together. Once I started college that calmed down a bit. And then we managed to lose contact."

Loki nodded. "Yes, I changed my number and told Thor to give it to you. He claims he kept forgetting."

Thor looked up from his slice. "I did." He set back on his pizza.

Charles giggled and took a sip of his beer. "The point is you two are reunited. I think it's really romantic." He smiled at both Loki and I.

Loki handed me back my beer and I downed the rest, attempting to drown the nerves in my stomach that refused to settle. Guess I needed a few more beers. And surly enough a few more beers later, everyone was relaxed. At some point Bruce and Thor set off singing and Steve got a call from Natasha. Hushing everyone in our drunken state just made us all laugh even more. He made a note to call her in the morning and find out what the hell she was talking about.

The beer bottles were all gone and Stark complained about it for a good minute before staring at his empty bottle for five minutes. I swear I don't think he blinked once. He threw up his hands and hushed everyone. "You guys! Oh my gosh you guys!" He paused for a long moment as we all stared at him.

Steve threw a pillow at him. "What Stark?!"

Everyone laughed and a pillow fight somehow broke out. Tony hushed everyone once more as and once everyone's attention was grabbed he smiled at us. "You guys, we should totally play spin the bottle." He said and then hiccupped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

We all sat in a circle as Tony, whom I sat next to with Bruce on my other side, went over the rules. So far he stated the first landing on a person was a hug. If it landed on that person again in the game you had to kiss them. Third time you had to make out for a full minute. And if somehow you managed to land on that person a fourth time, you spent ten minutes in the other room, that being my room. This was only exempted if you were related to the other in which case you continued to hug the person. Stark must have played this sometime before because he dished out the rules like a pro. He had to repeat them twice however simply because Steve could not comprehend the words coming out of the other man's mouth. It's always fun to see Steve drunk, he rarely ever drinks that much.

It was weird for me to see Charles and Loki sitting next to each other. Enough time had passed and I was sobering up a bit to realize I was staring at the two. Both gave me a feeling of butterflies in my stomach. And I came to the realization that I had a sexual attraction to Charles, just as much as I do with Loki. Emotional attraction I was still unsure of.

When Steve had finally nodded his understanding to the games rules, Tony set the bottle in the middle and took his seat between Thor and I. Clapping his hands together, he smiled at the group. "Okay, who wants to go first?"

There was a short silence before Bruce raised his hand in a very hyper motion. "I'll go!" He sounded like a little kid at the playground and I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm. He leaned over and spun the bottle. The guy has got an arm because the damn thing just kept going and going until it finally slowed down and landed on Stark. He got up, practically tripping over his own feet and made it clumsily over to Stark to give the guy what seemed like a breathtaking hug.

Once Bruce returned to his seat, Stark took the bottle, said a little prayer and gave it a spin. It spun fast and slowed quickly until it stopped on Charles. Another clumsy hug was given and then Charles spun the bottle, it landed directly on Steve who seemed confused as to why everyone was spinning an empty beer bottle. A quick hug and then Steve spun the bottle, Tony seeming hopeful, but it landed Bruce. He was all too happy to receive another hug in the game and once their joyful hug was over, he spun the bottle. It spun for a while before it landed on me. I gave the guy a hug and set to spinning the bottle.

I watched it go around and around, seeming to get dizzy just watching the damn thing. As it slowed I watched everyone who also had their eyes set on the spinning bottle. It landed back on Bruce. The damn bottle was loving him today. "Wait, he landed on me, but I landed on him only once. Does that count as a hug or a kiss?" I asked Tony because I seriously didn't know.

Stark seemed to not know the answer to this as well as he put his finger to his chin and thought for a moment. "It's your second encounter with each other, so a kiss." He seemed satisfied at his decision. Must make the landing sequences go a bit faster to the next stage.

Shrugging my shoulders, I leaned in and gave Bruce a quick peck kiss on his lips. He was all too excited to go again. He spun the bottle and it landed on Thor. I'm not even sure how they managed to get to one another, but they did, hugged, and began singing.

After a quick song, Bruce returned to his seat and Thor spun the bottle. Now that damned thing spun around for a good minute before it finally slowed and landed on Loki. "Brother!" He exclaimed, getting up from his seat and opening his arms so wide I thought they were growing in size. He gave his brother what must have been a deadly hug. Thor and Loki differed in size dramatically.

Thor took his seat as Loki spun the bottle. It landed on Tony and their hug was friendly. When Stark spun it and it landed back on Loki, I couldn't help the jolt of anger I felt as I watched my boyfriend kiss another man, even if it was just a peck. If either of them landed on each other again, it would be a make out session for a full minute and I don't think I liked the thought of that very much. As Loki spun the bottle once more, it landed on Charles. They hugged each other and then Charles spun it. The bottle spun a short while until it came to stop on me.

My heart stopped for a moment and I had to remind myself that it was just a hug. So we hugged a very nice warm hug might I add. Then I set to spinning the bottle and didn't watch it spin. To no surprise it landed on Bruce. That damn bottle loved him. "It's your third encounter!" Tony yelled, pointing at us fiercely.

"We know that!" Bruce yelled back with a laugh. And without hesitation, we began making out. I have to hand it to him, the guy can kiss. I'd be lying if I didn't admit my disappointment when the minute was up. Seemed a lot shorter than a minute. In any case, it was Bruce's turn and he spun the bottle.

It stopped on Steve and they shared a quick kiss before Steve set to spinning the bottle. Amazement poured on everyone as it came to a stop on Stark. Even he seemed to double look at the bottle. They shared a hug. Not just one more time and Tony will finally get that kiss he's been dreaming about for ages. I was rooting for him. It's a shame really how oblivious Steve is to Tony's obvious love for the man. Yep, I'm rooting against my best friend. Stark grabbed the bottle and spun it hard. Close call but no game, it landed on Charles. This was their second time and I turned away as they closed in for the small kiss.

When I looked back up, Loki was looking at me. I winked at him and gave a smile. He seemed to relax and smirked back at me in return. Now we all watched as Charles spun the bottle and it landed on me. For the second time. It landed on me! I looked up as Charles got to his feet and made his way over to me, those God forsaken butterflies in my stomach coming alive more than before. He leaned in and I leaned in the rest of the way. The kiss was soft and warm, and even I know it lasted a little longer than it should have.

Charles returned to his seat and I spun the bottle fast, not meeting anyone's eyes for fear they will see the obvious blush that has set on my face. It landed on Thor and of course he gave a deathly hug. As he spun it, it landed on Steve. Poor Steve, still seeming oblivious received a tight hug. Coming back to realization, Steve set to spinning the bottle. It landed on Tony. The hush that came over the room was evident and we all watched in anticipation.

Getting to his knees, Steve slowly crawled over to Tony, who seemed at a loss for words or any type of movement for that matter. Their faces were inches away. Steve was taking his time with this one. Maybe he's known all along? As Steve leaned in to kiss Tony, he brought his hand up and left it to caress Stark's cheek. Their lips met and stood. We all exploded in claps and cheers. Tony had finally gotten a portion of his wish true. Bruce nudged me and pointed at the two men. "That was only spin two right? They shouldn't be making out." When he finished, I gazed back at the scene.

The kiss sure did deepen. And it seemed to be getting heated. Thor finally stepped in, pushing the two away from each other. "Only pecks on that turn cheaters!"

They finally pulled apart and Steve returned to his seat. Stark was obviously flushed, his cheeks a bright red. He licked his lips as he straightened and looked to his watch. "I think we should end the game there. It's two in the morning." He cleared his throat and smiled at all of us.

After everyone agreed and cleaned up as best we could, I kissed Loki goodnight and left to my own dorm. Charles followed shortly after and closed the door. I waited for Steve, but he seemed to be preoccupied or something because the door didn't open again. Charles walked over to his drawer and pulled out his pajamas. I stripped down to my under shirt and boxers and climbed in bed. When Charles had finished, he turned to me. I looked up at him and he went to say something but stopped and looked away. "What?" I asked, pulling myself up to rest on my elbow and facing him.

He shook his head as he walked over to the light switch. "It's nothing."

"It's obviously something Charles. Come on, what is it?" I watched his every movement like a hawk.

He kept his fingers on the light switch as he turned to me once more. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

Immediately I knew he was talking about Loki. In a way, I wanted to ask why it mattered. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. "Why does it matter?" I asked, unable to help the amused grin that crept its way onto my features.

Charles let go of the light switch as he sat on the corner of my bed and looked to the floor. His hands intertwined with one another as he took a breath. "Don't take this the wrong way, but you were kind of leading me on." He didn't look up at me as he spoke.

I sighed, dreading what I've done. If I had remembered I was with Loki, and yes I know I am a horrible person for that, I would have never turned on the charm with Charles. And if he cared this much about it, then my charm must have worked because obviously he's upset that I'm actually not single as I led him to believe. Even though it was unintentional whether you believe me or not. "Charles, if I told you the truth you'd think I'm a horrible person. Don't misunderstand me, I do like you. A lot." My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to remember where I was going with this, but for the life of me the reason wouldn't come back to me.

Finally gazing up at me, Charles unfolded his hands and rested one on my knee. The touch was hot. I could feel the heat of his hand through the blanket and immediately a shiver ran up my spine. I cleared my throat but continued to look at him. Those pools of blue were very hard to peel yourself away from. He sighed and then got up and shut the light. I didn't want the conversation to end. I wanted to know how he felt. But Charles made his way over to his bed in the darkness. "Goodnight Erik." I heard him half whisper.

I can't take it anymore. Not after that stupid spin the bottle game gave me a taste of Charles. Such a small taste. And now I know he was interested in me. Pushing the blanket to my feet and off my body, I got up and took the short steps to Charles bed. As I placed my knee onto the bed, Charles turned to look up at me. My eyes were adjusting quickly to the darkness and I could already make out the wonderful outline of his lips. Bending down quickly, I claimed his mouth with my own.

Everything about this felt so amazing, hot, wonderful, and one hundred percent wrong. At any moment Steve could come through that door. It wasn't locked since we were still waiting for him, which meant anyone could walk in actually. The kiss deepened as Charles returned it just as hungrily. After an amazing minute, I pulled away taking a deep breath. Charles was also gasping for air. Just as quickly as I had gone to his bed I returned to my own.

This is just horrible. That must have just made things worse about a million times. Not only must I have confused Charles all over again, but I did it to myself as well. The door swung open and a shirtless Steve walked in. He locked the door behind him and attempted to make his way over to his bed in the dark. He must have missed horribly because there was a loud thud on the floor followed by soft snores.

0o0o0o

The sun was way too bright as I opened my eyes the next morning. I sat up slowly, my head throbbing a bit but not as bad as I thought it would. As I sat up I could make out Steve's form on the floor covered in a blanket. Looking over to Charles bed; he was gone, bed made. I slowly lay back down, never wanting to get up again. Last night was a hell of a lot of fun but a confusing night all the same.

I felt myself falling back to sleep slowly. Suddenly the door opened and the smell of coffee hit my nose so blissfully. My eyes flew open and I sat up. Steve was currently rising to a seated position as well. Charles smiled at the two of us, but I was mostly looking at his hands. He held a tray containing four cups of coffee. He handed one to Steve who blessed him and then held one out to me. I took it, avoiding his gaze as best I could as I thanked him.

He set the tray down, taking one of the remaining coffee cups and taking a sip. Steve looked to the tray and raised an eyebrow. "What's with the extra cup?" He took a large gulp of coffee and moved to rest his back against the wall.

"Loki is bringing the hot butter rolls up in a bit. That's his cup." He pointed to the extra cup and then blew his own before taking a small sip.

I tried my hardest to keep my thoughts from going back to last night. I could just blame it on being drunk. And I'm sure that's what Charles himself is gonna blame it on. But for some reason I know that's not true. We both knew what we were doing and we enjoyed it. Savored it. But it was the wrong move. I have to get that through my head. I'm not the kind of guy to cheat and even if I was, Charles looks like the last guy to help the cheater out. There was a small knock on the door and Charles rushed up to open it. Loki walked in holding a paper brown bag smeared in dark spots probably due to melted butter. The aroma smelled warming and pleasant, a lot like Loki actually. Another thing I loved about him. His scent was that of warmth on a cold winter night, toasty and melting, like a hot butter roll with a hint of cinnamon. However, Charles also has a scent to die for. That coffee and peppermint smell.

Anyways, seeing them standing there just made me pray everything would work out and maybe I'd get lucky enough for a threesome. But I'm not that lucky, so lets leave that thought alone. So here are some of my options, I could continue to go behind Loki's back, I could dump him and he won't know why, or come clean. And pray for that threesome.

Charles made his way back to his bed with his food as Loki began handing out the rest. He gave me mine and I managed a small thank you as he sat on my bed next to me. We all sat in silence for a moment before Steve looked around and then down at himself. "Where's my shirt?" He asked, We all just kind of eyed him and must have smiled at the same time cause he was looking from face to face with a confused look. "Come on, out with it, where's my shirt?" He began to shift where he sat.

I was the one to laugh before answering. "I'm pretty sure after last night, Stark is cuddling with it." The look on Steve's face only made me laugh harder. He looked so horrified and sick that I half expected him to scream.

Steve closed his eyes for a moment and then downed the rest of his coffee before grabbing his butter roll and staring at the floor. "What happened last night?" He asked sternly.

At this we all snickered. As his best friend, I felt obligated to tell him what he did. "You drank. We played spin the bottle. You kissed a few people."

"And?" He asked, looking up from his food.

I shrugged my shoulders. "After the game, Charles and I came back in here. I'm not sure where you went."

"Well I do." Loki said before taking a sip of his coffee. Steve looked to him for further explanation. "You stood with us after lights out. You laid with Stark for a bit. Obvious sounds could be heard. Nothing went beyond making out and feeling each other up so rest assured."

Steve's face went pale. He placed his butter roll back in the wrapper and placed it on his bed. "I made out with Stark. I felt him and let him feel me. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Hey!" I yelled at him, pointing. "Drunken words and actions are sober thoughts and wishes!"

Steve eyed me for a bit before biting his lip and looking down. "What are you trying to say Lensherr?"

"That you like Stark more than you thought Rogers." I stated matter-of-factly with a smirk.

Honestly this came a surprise to me. We all knew Tony had a thing for Steve, but even I never guessed Steve had a hint of the feelings in return. He based their friendship off of arguments and disagreement. But that just might have been the key to Steve's feelings for Stark. Although Tony is obnoxious and self-absorbed, Steve loves a challenge in life and who better to give him one that the most challenging person we know.

Charles got up and walked over to sit by Steve. "Come on, its not a bad thing. Just talk to him. See where you two stand."

Nodding his head, Steve thanked Charles and got up. He stopped halfway to the door and then walked back to grab a shirt. "I'll be back." With that he left.

If this was my mind, after Steve left I would have fulfilled my prayer since its just us three in the room. But this is reality and I must come back to it. "So Loki," I began casually, "what classes did you pick yesterday?"

"Well a lot of the classes were already full so I got basics a lab and a few political courses I wanted." He took a sip of his coffee. "They said my schedule should be ready Monday morning before classes start."

Realizing there was no more coffee in my cup, I set off to toss it in the garbage can. "That's cool. Maybe we'll have some classes together." I turned to smile at him and then pointed to the door. "I'm gonna go wash up. Meet you back in your room in twenty."

0o0o0o

When Loki opened the door for me I noticed Thor and Bruce were still knocked out. Those two did drink a whole lot last night. Actually, I think they drank the most. Man were they gonna have headaches today or what?! Loki closed the door behind me as I climbed onto his top bunk and laid down. He came up next and lay next to me, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me closer. With a smile I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and we cuddled for a long moment.

Loki nuzzled my chest a bit before resting his head and listening to my heart beat. It was one of his favorite things to do. He looked up at me from where he lay and drew something on my shoulder with his finger. "So Charles told me-"

"What?" I burst out, receiving a raised eyebrow from Loki.

"He told me what you are doing for Stark. In the lab." He said each word slowly and propped himself up on one elbow.

Damn, I should have let him finish that. Now he's suspicious. I got to defensive. Back track brain, back track! "Oh, yea. Damn I didn't want you to know that."

"Why not?" Loki asked, still watching me intently.

I cleared my throat slightly. "Because I didn't want you to worry. He's only hurt me a few times and set my leg on fire the other day. No harm done."

Loki's eyes softened and then worry overtook them. "He set you on fire! And hurt you?! I didn't know any of that!"

Good, a change in the situation. Use this as an escape. "It's no big deal Loki. I've come out alright every time."

"You'll never know when your luck will run out." He said softly, laying back down on my chest.

I sighed and began running my fingers through his semi-long hair. "You got that right."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Tony slammed his books down onto the table, the sound echoed throughout the whole cafeteria, and sat grumpily in his chair. This was not the first time he's done this in the past few weeks. The man was irritated. Sure he got what he's always wanted, Steve, who decided he really did like Stark and they should give it a try. And it's been going great. What hasn't been going great is Starks experiment. I would know. I've been poked, electrocuted, and set on fire at least four times a week. Slowly Tony began to not sleep more than he already doesn't and down coffee after coffee.

So naturally on mornings like this he'll slam his books down, which he's been reading and writing in all night no doubt, and go get a large cup of coffee with way to much sugar in it. I sat with Bruce, reading the morning paper and drinking my own heavily sugared cup of coffee while eating a bagel. Bruce had his coffee and a stack of pancakes, reading the paper along with me. We both ignored Stark, already used to this morning routine. When Tony left the table I set the newspaper down and looked at the stack of books. They looked destroyed. Papers torn and poking out of every corner. They were bended a million different ways and one was missing the cover completely.

I looked to Bruce who shrugged his shoulders and simply picked the newspaper back up, taking a nice sip of coffee. Stark came back over to the table with his coffee and bagel and sat down. I looked him over for the first time this morning and shook my head. The man looked dead. Pale, dark bags under his eyes, hair a mess, unshaved, his shirt not buttoned properly, and he looked filthy. "Took lessons on how to dress like Bruce on his bad days huh?" I asked Stark, setting the paper down.

Bruce looked to Stark for a moment and then to me. "Hey! I never looked that bad!"

Glancing at him I raised an eyebrow and he looked away. Focusing my attention back at Tony, who was now downing his coffee gulp after gulp when surly it was still way to hot. "Stark, you've got to take a break." I reached out and placed my hand on top of his trembling one.

He looked up at me and shook his head. "I've almost got it! Almost!"

Bruce cleared his throat and leaned in. "Tony, you say that everyday. And you being up all night coming in and out of the room to the lab is really keeping all of us up." He sounded concerned, but most of all irritated.

"He's right." I added, nodding at Bruce and then turning back to Tony. "It's unhealthy to stay up for…how many days have you been up?"

"A week and a half, straight!" Bruce answered for him.

Tony shook his head angrily. "No! I fell asleep for ten minutes in the lab on Tuesday!"

Bruce chuckled. "Wow, a whole ten minutes makes up for two hundred and forty hours of missed sleep."

"Two hundred thirty nine hours and fifty minutes." Tony spat and received a very angry look from Bruce.

I placed my hand on Bruce's shoulder and squeezed. "The point is Tony, you need to rest. You'll never finish the project like this. Nor will I allow you to work on me when you are this high on caffeine."

Slowly coming to a realization, Tony sighed and sulked back into his seat. "I guess."

Letting go of Bruce's shoulder slowly, we both rested back in our chairs as well. "Come on man, skip classes today and sleep. It's Halloween and we gotta party tonight!"

Stark looked up in shock. "Is it October already?"

Bruce and I looked at each other wide eyed and then back at Tony. "The last day of." Bruce said, holding back a laugh.

I rolled my eyes and then looked Tony up and down once more. "When was the last time you showered man?! Steve would not like you all dirty."

"Maybe he should give you a bath." Bruce added.

"And then tuck you in and kiss you goodnight." I added next.

Tony smiled and nodded his head slightly. "I'd like that."

I looked up to the entrance of the room and laughed. "Speak of the devil! Steve!" I called him over and he jogged over to the table.

He stopped dead in his tracks as his eyes fell on Tony. "Damn Stark! What happened to you!"

Tony looked up to the ceiling. "Two hundred thirty nine hours and fifty minutes of no sleep."

Steve stared at him for a moment as he tried to gather that in his head, He looked to the notebooks on the table and sighed, dropping his bag next to my foot. "Watch our stuff real quick?" When I nodded, Steve turned back to Tony. "Come on, lets get you to bed."

"A shower first." Bruce called out. "Please." He added seriously.

Steve nodded and grabbed Tony's hand, like a parent dragging their child to the shower after they played in the dirt. They were gone just as Thor and Loki walked into the room. They walked over to the table, Thor glancing back at the door in confusion. "Was that Stark with Rogers?: He asked, pointing over his shoulder as he and his brother took a seat.

Bruce nodded. "Yea, Tony finally hit rock bottom. Steve is making him take a shower and go to sleep."

Thor slammed his hand down on the table and let out an audible sigh of relief. "Finally! I thought he would never stop!" We all laughed as Thor stood up. "I'm going to get some breakfast. Brother?" He looked to Loki who was sitting with his chin resting in his palm.

"I'm not hungry." He said softly and stifled a yawn.

As Thor left, I switched my seat to sit next to Loki and placed my arm on the back of his chair. "You alright?" I asked him.

He nodded and finally did yawn. "Just tired is all."

Bruce leaned in and smiled at Loki. "Ain't we all. What with Stark in and out the room and mumbling to himself."

"Oh my gosh yes. The guy wouldn't stop." Loki leaned back into his chair. "It was so annoying. And no matter how many times you would throw a pillow at him, he'd continue."

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "You guys threw your pillows at him?"

Loki nodded. "Well, Thor did at first. Then Bruce. Then I did. It became a nightly routine."

"Well, you shouldn't let that stop you from eating. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." A voice said from behind us. I knew it instantly.

I turned around with a smile. "Good morning Charles! I wondered where you'd ventured off to this morning."

Charles greeted everyone as he sat down with a bowl of cereal. "Ah yes, I had a few errands to run off campus." He sunk his spoon into the bowl and brought it up, taking an elegant mouthful of cereal. I've found he does many things elegantly.

Thor sat at the table, greeting Charles, and then stabbed his fork deep into the French toast and eggs. He took a bite and sighed, obviously happy with his choice. I gave a small laugh and then turned back to Loki. "Come on, lets get on line and get you something to eat." A few protest later, Loki and I stood on the short line to get some breakfast.

He looked at the options and furrowed his brow at everything. "Nothing seems appealing to me." He crossed his arms and stalked around the food.

With a sigh, I grabbed a plate and piled it with pancakes and bacon. "Come on, I know you love pancakes." I grabbed his hand and led him back to the table. "Eat. I'll go get you some coffee." I said as he sat down and I placed the plate in front of him.

Loki placed his chin in his palm once more and pushed the food around with his fork. "Orange juice will suffice."

Nodding, I left to the beverages section. I decided I could use another cup of coffee, so after paying for the orange juice, I stood on line for the coffee when there was a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Charles smiling up at me. "Oh, hey." I said, relaxing and turning halfway back to take a step forward. "Wanted some coffee as well?"

Charles shook his head as he kept the smile on his face. "No, just thought I'd keep you company. Are you going to the Halloween party tonight?"

I nodded. "Yea, its in dorm building three right?" Having had reached the front of the line, I grabbed a large cup and poured myself some coffee.

"Yea, I was thinking of going." He said, standing next to me.

"You should, I think everyone is going. I mean, we'll have to drag Bruce, but it'll be fun." I opened a sugar packet and poured it into the liquid, then added some milk before stirring and paying.

Charles looked to Bruce and laughed. "I take it he's not one who likes to get drunk in public?"

"Nope!" I shook my head and laughed as well, taking a sip of the mild hot coffee.

Charles stepped in front of me, that smile still on his features. "Meet before the party?"

I looked to Loki, my heart sinking in my chest. Then I looked back to Charles. "Yes."

0o0o0o

I had to put my hand over Charles mouth to hush his moans as I slammed into his body. I held him up against the wall behind the inside gym bleachers. We knew this spot was secluded at this time, seeing how this is not the first time we've been here this past month. If you're wondering how this happened, well lets just say after the drunken truth or dare night, we kind of kept kissing in the dark when Steve would be out with a very awake Tony. Some nights I'd sleep in Loki's bed instead when I wanted sex. After a while, Charles bed provided that.

Of course I feel horrible about officially cheating on my boyfriend. But Charles was an addiction. His scent, his touch, his soft hot skin, those blue eyes. And I had to admit, his screams were so pleasurable. Maybe that's just a turn on for me though, cause I get hard every time I hear Loki scream as well. Guess I have a small thing for hurting others. Anyways, it gets even better when those screams turn into uncontrollable moans. Knowing I am the reason the other is having so much pain and pleasure excites me. Hence why right now, I had to place my hand over Charles mouth.

We both skipped our last class to be here right now. I didn't have this class with anyone I know and neither did Charles so it wouldn't seem like anything since no one knew we weren't in class. My other hand pulled roughly at Charles hair, pulling his head back so I could sink my teeth into his neck but not hard enough for him to bleed. I heard the muffled whimper escape between my fingers and increased my speed.

I knew he would come soon, his cries and moans told me everything I needed to know. So I carried him from the wall and onto the floor, laying him on his back as I continued to pound into his heated body. My hand set to work on stroking his member aggressively. His breathing quickened and he bit his lip to stifle his cry as he orgasmed onto my hand. I followed quickly after, breathing quickly and having to stifle a cry of my own. We lay beside each other for a moment trying to catch our breath and calm our racing hearts. Cleaning up quickly, we got dressed and left the gymnasium.

0o0o0o

Loki and I met in the private shower on the second floor, this way we wouldn't be interrupted. The Halloween party was in two hours and I was in desperate need of a shower, and I hadn't had any alone time with Loki in a while so what better way then to shower together? Although this wasn't really showering since we were just getting all dirty again as he pressed his palms hard against the shower wall and struggled to keep his knees from buckling as I stroked him in time with my thrust.

His moans filled my ears with much satisfaction, but I craved to hear that sweet scream that I know all too well. Stopping my strokes on his member, I held his hips with both my hands and held on tightly as I increased the pressure of my thrust. Loki held back a few yelps as his breathing increased and his hands formed fist. I dug my nails into his flesh and leaned onto him, leaving small kisses on his shoulder. "Don't try and hold it in, I want to hear you scream my love." I whispered in his ear.

His eyes stood shut, biting his lips and breathing heavily. To me, this was a beautiful sight. Finally he let out a scream and placed his forehead onto the cold wall as well. Soon after I felt myself nearing my end, so I wrapped my hand around his member once more and stroked in time with my thrust. I came first, nice and hard. He followed soon after and we stood there panting and trying to get our bodies to relax. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I held him to me, inhaling his wondrous scent.

After a while longer we actually showered and got ready for the Halloween party.

0o0o0o

"I know what you're up too." Bruce said to me as I walked into his dorm room.

I stopped in my tracks and raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

He turned where he stood at the window to face me. "You're trying to get me to go to that party, but I already told everyone I didn't want to go." He hugged himself and looked back out the window.

Sighing, I walked over to him and placed a hesitant hand on his shoulder. "Come on Bruce, there's no harm in going to a little Halloween party."

He didn't look at me as he spoke. "Remember last year?" I gave a sigh and he nodded. "Then you know there is harm."

You see, last years Halloween party was fun. We were freshman here at the college and there was booze everywhere we turned. Bruce had a little too much to drink and we weren't exactly declaring anyone the designated driver seeing how all we had to do was walk back to the dorms. But that means no one had the others back. We were all wasted. Especially Bruce and Thor. Some older classmates decided they wanted a taste of Bruce and lets just say they made him angry. A drunken Bruce doesn't remember the stress ball in his pocket at all times. He beat their asses. We all got kicked out of the party, but we laughed it off. However, it wasn't so funny the next morning when Bruce almost got kicked out of school. But being the genius he is, his reputation held justice and he was safe. He's been dreading this years party even though those jerks graduated that school year. He fears that if people who were there last year realize he's there, they might try to start something. Especially in a drunken state. I couldn't blame him for not wanting to go. He did beat those kids really bad. But they lived and graduated and he didn't get kicked out of school. So where is the harm? I still don't see it.

The door opened and Thor walked in with his cape swooshing in the doorway. He was a roman warrior and had a plastic sword attached to his hip. "Come thy friends! Partying awaits us!" He yelled, holding up his fist and smiling a mile wide. Rolling my eyes I made a notion to Bruce and shook my head. Thor's eyebrows furrowed and he placed his hands on his hips. "Nonsense!" He yelled, marching over to Bruce.

Next thing I know, Thor scoop Bruce up and threw him over his shoulder. Bruce protested a million words a second, punching at the others back and kicking his legs. It was all to no avail, Thor was already in the hallway as I ran out, closing their door behind me and following them down the hallway. When we got in the elevator, Bruce stopped squirming and rested his chin in his palm. When the doors opened on the first floor, Bruce grabbed hold of the doorway, reluctant to let go. I had to pry his fingers off with Thor's plastic sword. Finally we were outside and meeting up with the rest of the group.

Tony wore his pimp costume, a cane and all. It fit him so well. Steve wore an old time baseball uniform and had a real metal bat along with him. Loki and I were the Men in Black, so we had on suits with a badge and a fake gun. And Charles was a doctor. As I looked over to admire the long white coat that was wide open to show me his slim body, Tony complained about Bruce not being in costume. So while Thor held poor old Bruce down, Tony tore at his shirt and pants and gathered some Halloween make-up. When they finally let him go, Bruce looked like a mad green man. "What the hell is he supposed to be?" I asked, shoving one hand in my pocket and pointing at Bruce with the other.

Tony looked at him and back at me. "Isn't it obvious?! He's a zombie!"

I looked back at Bruce and laughed. "Tony, zombies aren't green. They are decaying humans with blood oozing from wherever they feel like."

Thor put his fingers to his chin and looked Bruce over, completely confused it seemed. "But zombies come from the sick do they not? And there is that expression that you are green when sick."

"When sick, not dead." I replied.

"But he is the undead!" Tony stated loudly and matter-of-factly.

Steve shook his head. "He looks more like Man-Thing than a zombie." We all turned to look at him and stared until he seemed uncomfortable. "What?! You guys never read that comic book? Well, you all suck for that." l

"Anyways!" Stark boasted, turning on his heals. "The party is this way!"

We approached the overly decorated dorm which this year belong to a fraternity. They intended on scaring every person upon entry, but failed to do so with my group. After they had one look at Thor who is well way over their standard height, they let us pass into the building where the music was blasting. People were everywhere, alcohol strong in the air, every room dimmed with a red or purple light bulb. Spider webs hung low from the ceiling and every corner. Fake candles led the way to the nearest bathroom, providing light to guide you safely up the stairs. There were glow in the dark ghost and cats taped to the walls and pumpkins everywhere. Overall, the place was hooked up nicely.

As I turned to the group, Tony grabbed a hold of Steve and yanked him to the dance area. The rest of us went over to the drink area. The music here was much lower and many people crowded around in their various costumes. Once Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man, and the Cowardly Lion moved away from the table, we grabbed some drinks and headed to a deserted corner. Bruce had no drink in his hand and looking to the floor. I gave him a small nudge and he gave an apologetic smile in return. I offered him some of my beer which he immediately turned down.

Charles offered next but Bruce turned it down once more. "Can't be that bad mate. Just a little sip or two won't hurt." Charles said, pushing his drink into Bruce's hands.

Bruce eyed the beverage for a moment before handing it back to Charles. "One or two sips will turn into gulps, cups, and then drunken Bruce. No thanks my friend." Bruce kept his smile on as he spoke.

Taking his drink back, Charles nodded and smiled, taking a quick swig from his cup. Loki patted Bruce's shoulder and Bruce laughed in return, shuffling from foot to foot as he looked to the floor. He really didn't want to be here and I kind of felt bad for him. But I know Bruce and even without drinks he'll begin to have a good time in a short amount of time. Thor tossed his cup into the garbage and was quick to grab another. "Fine Banner, but then you must dance!" He grabbed a hold of the smaller mans arm and dragged him to the other room.

Just as those two were leaving, Steve pushed through the crowd and came over to us with a huge smile. "Look whose here!" He yelled, obviously his ears still thought the music was loud here.

We looked behind him to see our dear friends Clint and Natasha following behind him. After a greet and an introduction for Charles sake, Steve went back to the dance floor, obviously having left Tony without his knowledge. Natasha looked around the group and gave a small smile. "Still no other girls huh?" She asked, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"Aw, but you love hanging with us boys." Loki commented, giving her a smirk.

Natasha nodded and smiled back at Loki. Clint stood quiet the whole time, sipping on his beer. I asked Natasha about his behavior, unfortunately when Tony had accidentally hurt Clint in his experiment, Clint had some permanent damage to his vocal cords. He can talk and all, but it comes out low and a bit raspy. So obviously in this loud place, he wasn't even going to try and speak, seeing how he can't shout. I silently prayed that Tony doesn't screw me that bad, or worse.

0o0o0o

The Halloween party ended without incidents. Bruce was more than happy to return to the dorm rooms. Thor was drunk. Enough said. Seriously. Tony was drunk right along with the big fool. Steve was 'feeling nice' and managed to keep his head straight enough to help me get the guys back to the dorms safely. I wasn't drunk. I hardly drank tonight. Neither did Loki and Charles. Clint and Natasha stood sober as well and while Natasha went back to the female dorms, Clint crashed in my room that night.

The snores were loud from every bed as everyone crashed for the night. We all danced like mad men so naturally we were tired. Shockingly at first I couldn't fall asleep. And no, not because of the snoring. I just couldn't sleep. Finally when the sun started to rise, I managed to fall asleep. I had a nightmare of sorts. Thor was hunting me down through the school, which somehow turned into a jungle. He finally caught me when we ran through a desert. Nowhere to hid there. And he yelled at me about how I was treating Loki and that now he knows everything.

I woke with a start. I didn't sleep for long. The sun was still rising and everyone was still asleep, but after that dream I felt as though I had slept for hours and didn't need anymore. I put on my slippers and made my way down to the bathroom. The dream meant two things to me. One, I felt guilty about what I was doing with Loki and Charles. And two, somebody knows.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"How much longer?" I asked Tony as he came up to complete one hundred sit-ups. We then switched, him now holding my feet in place as I started on the exercise. The gym was fairly empty today. Possibly due to the fact that it had been snowing the past few days despite it first getting warmer. The weather had lied to all of us.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and sighed. "I'm trying to get ahead of the planned schedule I have for my experiment before Thanksgiving. But…" He trailed off, causing me to stop as I came up to complete another sit-up. He looked at me and smiled. "It doesn't count until you go back down."

Rolling my eyes I kept on exercising as I spoke. "But what? Having doubts on what I said was an impossible experiment?"

"If you thought it was so impossible you would have quite on me a long time ago." Tony laughed.

"Just thought I'd support a friend." I huffed. I felt the burn starting in my abs.

Sighing, Tony looked down at his hands holding my feet. "It's just not going right. I can't get the computer systems to react to the body pieces."

I paused in the down position taking a few deep breaths before continuing. I was well passed one hundred at this point. "Even though I don't really know what you're talking about, I can tell you that the model itself is really good. I know mechanics. You just have to really work on the computer system. You'll get it."

"How do you know I'll get it?" He asked, looking back up at me as I completed my last sit-up.

I sucked my teeth and patted him on the shoulder dramatically. "Because you're Tony damn Stark. Genius, remember?!"

We laughed together as we stood up, walking over to were our friends were stationed at the weights. Thor was couching Clint on lifting a weight that was well over his limit. I placed my elbow on Tony's shoulder as we watched Clint attempt to lift the weight. He finally cursed under his breath and gave up. Thor laughed and lifted the weight with one hand, placing a lighter one on the stand. "Try this one Barton."

"No." Clint stated, looking at the weight which was probably still too heavy for the guy. That damn thing was even too heavy for me.

Laughing, Thor waved Steve over from his current push-up streak and had him lift the weight. And of course he managed. A small struggle, but he managed ten reps before putting it back on its stand. "Well, after that I'm ready to shower and eat lunch." He stood up, stretching and heading to the locker room, Tony following quickly.

Thor ran after them and I walked over to Clint and Bruce. "You two gonna head to the showers too?" They were working on getting their legs strong, kicking off to lift the weights.

Clint looked at his watch and nodded. "Lunch time." He ran off to the showers, leaving Bruce and I alone.

He continued his workout, looking puzzled about something. Seemed like he wasn't even paying attention to the workout. I watched him for a while before clearing my throat. "Did you hear me buddy?" I asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Bruce looked up at me and nodded. "Yeah, I heard you." He bit his lower lip and shook his head. "I'm going to shower." With that he got up and left for the shower, leaving me to be confused by his weirdness at that moment.

0o0o0o

The weekends were the best. Morning workout, lunch at a Panini place. And then nothing but finishing up homework for the rest of the day. Believe it or not that was actually relaxing. Everyone was focused on their individual studies so it was generally quiet. Something that seemed to not exist for a while now. I was working on my science homework stretched out on my bed. Papers were everywhere and I'm sure I dropped an important paper between the bed and the wall. I'll have to remind myself to not be lazy and get that in a bit. I still had to complete my engineering homework as well. And I had to pick a project out of a list the professor gave us and get started on that. I wondered if I'd get credit and not have to pick one if I told my professor that I was helping Tony out with his own weird project. It should count. Getting shocked and burned deserves a credit of some sorts.

Burying my thoughts deep into this science homework, and realizing I do need that paper that fell between the bed and wall, I failed to hear the door open and closed. So naturally I jumped a bit when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Loki sitting on my bed and smiling. He held up a box with a small bag on it. "Thought you'd like some pizza and beer." He gave me a small kiss on the cheek before handing me the box.

Sitting up, I smiled and thanked him. "You've been around Stark too much. Picking up his eating habits?" The pizza did smell delicious. I hadn't eaten since lunch and I didn't realize the sun had set already. I internally thanked Steve for turning on the light and letting me drown in my studies.

Loki laughed as he threw a beer over to Steve who was walking over to grab a slice of pizza. "Yeah, well I've come to realize he's pretty smart about the meal option. Pizza and beer just work together and help you relax when you're doing studies." He took a slice for himself as he set his beer down onto the floor.

After Steve grabbed his slice and returned to his bed, I took a slice and looked over to Charles bed. I hadn't seen him all day and he still wasn't here. I decided to put a slice on the side for him. "Well, thanks." I said to Loki, smiling at him as I held the pizza in my mouth and beer in one hand, reaching between my bed and wall for that paper.

"What are you working on?" Loki asked, taking my notebook and looking over the notes. "Wow, seems complicated already." He laughed, putting the notebook back onto the bed.

Pulling the paper back up, I looked at the notebook and shrugged. "It's not too bad."

"Only cause you understand it." Steve chided from across the room on his bed. "I tried looking that over and, just, no." He closed his history book and stretched out his legs on his bed, finishing his slice quickly and gulping down his beer.

I took a drink of my own and finished up my pizza. "I guess. But you're good in all that history stuff. Before World War II history, don't ask me."

The door opened and I Charles hidden by books struggled through the entrance. He kicked the door close and dropped all the books onto his bed, placing his hands on his hips and sighing. Looking up, he noticed everyone looking at him and he gave a wave. "Hello everyone." He sat on his bed and kicked off his shoes, struggling out of his coat as well.

"Should have known that's where you've been all day." I pushed the pizza box onto his bed and he gave a small huffed thank you as he took out a slice. "What's the project?" I asked.

He chewed on his bite before answering. "Tony's."

I stopped mid sip once the words were out of his mouth. Swallowing what little beer I had in my mouth, I cleared my throat and tried to remain calm. "You're helping Tony with his project?" I couldn't help but think of Charles in the seat I usually sit in, strapped down by whatever Tony had been working on, painful shocks going through his body and the possibility of his arm or leg catching on fire. Or maybe even his whole body. That wasn't very pleasing.

He nodded cheerfully and pointed to the mess of books on his bed. "I'm simply doing research. I won't actually be the experiment." He gave me a small wink and I couldn't help but smile. "Don't worry I'm not putting you out of work."

Sighing dramatically, I grinned at him. "Good cause I need this job." Looking at the time, I drank the rest of my beer and then laid down. "We should all be getting to bed. Well, at least I should. Got work to do for Stark tomorrow."

As if on cue, Tony came bursting through the door. "I've got it!" He stood at the door as we all stared at him. The smile on his face never faded as he ran out the door, his steps could be heard fading down the hall. We all looked at each other in confusion before all of us got up and ran after him.

0o0o0o

Tony stood outside in the snow, some of his experiment equipment laid on the cleared spots. He was putting them on while we all watched. Steve was more worried then he was letting on, Charles was fully worried, and I couldn't deny it, so was I. Tony was so sure that he had figured how to make the computer react to his movements and body energy. He put on the hand pieces, which I recall them making the tips of my fingers go numb for several hours. He then put on a circular head piece that connects to his neck, which I recall made me black out.

Loki had folded his arms and watched Tony in amusement. Clint and Thor had recently joined us. Noticing them, Loki looked around a bit. "Where is Bruce?" He asked.

"Calling Natasha over to see this." Thor responded to his brother, smiling as he watched Tony get ready.

It didn't take long for Bruce and Natasha to join us. We all watched now as Tony turned to face us. "History in the making my friends!" He yelled as he put on the feet pieces, which I recall them setting my legs on fire.

Everything looked the same as last I remember them. What could he have done to make him so sure it was safe to use now? I shifted from foot to foot as Tony stood up, taking a few steps and flexing his fingers to make sure he got on the pieces right. I sighed and walked over to him, placing a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Stark, what are you doing?" I asked him in a whisper, not wanting the others to hear in case of making them more worried.

Tony smiled at me and put his metal covered hand on my shoulder. "You were right my friend. I'm a genius! That's what I've been doing wrong." He laughed a bit as I looked at him in pure confusion. "No offense to you. Erik you helped me get all the pieces right. But I had it reacting to your mind, not mine. Again, no offense, you're smart, but not at my level to control it."

I half glared at him, mouth slightly open. I thought about smacking him over his head but then I shrugged. He was right after all. I wasn't as smart as him. Not even as smart as Bruce. Actually, I might just be the dumbest person in our group. But I was smart compared to others standards. "None taken. I guess that makes sense. Just…be careful." I returned the smile he gave and with a pat on the shoulder I returned to the group, shoving my hands into my pocket and watched.

Taking a few deep breaths to relax, Tony closed his eyes and turned away from us. He brought his hand up and directed it at a trash can. He opened his eyes and stood there staring at the trash can. Bruce saw it first, murmuring at us to watch his hand. A few small sparks started. Then they started coming faster and more in full. I heard the hushed energy sound coming from the hand piece. The sparks turned into a light that stood on for a while. It grew brighter and brighter. We all watched in half amazement, half fear.

Suddenly, Stark was pushed onto the ground by an invisible force, the garbage can was a good twenty feet from where it was, rolling on its side, a gapping hole steaming from it. We were all covering ourselves, the sound having been loud enough to probably wake the whole campus. Slowly we all looked up, seeing Tony laying on the ground, propping himself up on his elbow. He began laughing and kicking his legs. He got up jumping up and down a few times. Steve ran over to him and pulled him toward the building. We all ran inside as a few lights from the buildings turned on.

We ran like roaches caught in the light. Skipping the elevator and using the stairs. Reaching our floor, a few people from the other rooms had stepped out and now eyed us. Even more so since Natasha was here this late at night. Steve pushed through everyone, trying to hide Tony as best he could. I grabbed Natasha's hand and pushed through the growing crowd. Bruce opened their room door and we all slipped inside.

There was silence at first as we all tried to calm down after our little venture. It was Thor who laughed first. Giggling to himself until Bruce joined in, then myself. Suddenly we were all laughing. Thor patted Stark on the back roughly. "Congratulations my friend! You did it!" He boasted, laughing again.

He opened his mouth to say something, but for once the great Tony Stark was speechless. Instead he relished in the moment. The praise he was receiving from all of us, me hoping this meant I didn't have to be poked and nearly killed anymore, though that idea was thrown out the window when Tony declared he still had so much work to do. Even so, the moment was nice. We stood in the room for a little over an hour, waiting for the hallways to die down a bit. Once they finally did, we began returning to our rooms.

I said goodnight to everyone, saving Loki for last. Giving him a long kiss, I tucked him into bed before heading over to the door. I couldn't help but notice the way Bruce looked at me before he turned over in his bed to face away from me. The guy was seriously acting weird. I made a mental note to speak with him tomorrow morning. Perhaps something was bothering him that he wanted to talk about but didn't know how to put it in words. I was beginning to worry about him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Making mental notes is not my strong point, seeing how it was almost Christmas vacation when Bruce finally pulled me to the side. He had lightened up the next day after that night with Tony's achievement. Seemed normal again. Even began using his stress ball less and less. Unless I haven't been paying enough attention, which now that he has finally pulled me to the side I am going with that idea. I should be more open to my surroundings. We waited until a group of students passed before speaking in hushed voices. "What's up?" I asked, my voice showing my concern.

He waved a hand and rolled his eyes. "This is no concern of my wellbeing Erik." When I nodded and relaxed he looked down at his feet, playing with the fabric of his shirt. "I know."

I stood there quietly, waiting for him to press on. When he didn't, I slowly nodded and continued to eye him. "You know what, Bruce?" My tone had a small note of agitation in it which I tried to suppress.

Bruce finally stopped playing with his shirt and looked up at me, his features stone hard. "About you cheating on Loki with Charles."

Trying my hardest to keep my features composed, I kept eye contact with him. Though even I knew the silence was the only confirmation he really needed. I drew my lower lip in, nibbling on it a bit as I thought of what to say, and he did not rush me. That's when I realized it. Bruce wasn't mad at me, which I thought finding out something like this he would be. No, instead he was worried. His fidget with his shirt started again as he waited for my reply. Problem was I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be away from him at this point. The full effect of what I was really doing was beginning to break through my subconscious. I sighed and finally broke my gaze from him, running my hand through my hair. "How long have you known?" I asked him, still speaking quietly.

Thinking for a moment, Bruce looked back down to the ground. "Since a little before Halloween."

"How did you find out?" I asked quickly.

"Why are you doing this?" He asked just as quickly, looking up to meet my eyes, a little bit of anger showing. "Loki is a good guy. You two have been together for quite some time."

"Who else knows?" I asked before I could stop myself. Did I really want to know if anyone else knew this disturbing situation?

Bruce crossed his arms. "Tony." He stated plainly. "And I wouldn't be shocked if Steve knows."

I nodded slowly as I thought this over. Stark was a big mouth, so he mustn't have known for long or he probably would have ratted me out by now. But since he knew, I also wouldn't be shocked if Steve knew. Point is, I'll have to tell Loki before he hears it from the wrong mouth. That being any mouth but my own. "Have you told anyone?" I asked slowly.

"No." Bruce said, uncrossing his arms only to shove his hands into his pocket. "But I spoke to Charles about it."

At this my gaze shot up, anger quickly filling me. "You what?!" I struggled to keep my voice leveled.

Bruce took a tentative step back before showing his anger as well. "It's not as if you were doing this alone. You are both at fault. Charles well damn knows you and Loki are together and have a history. And you both went along with this charade anyways." His words cut through me harshly. He was right. "I do believe Charles is sorry for what he did. But that doesn't change the fact that you seem like you were planning to continue with this even after this talk we are having."

I had nothing to say. Wow, for once I am truly speechless. He's right, again. I wasn't planning on stopping. Thoughts of tricking him into keeping this between us flashed through my mind. But at this point I knew it was inevitable. "Where is Charles now?"

"With Loki." Bruce said thickly.

Trying to hold myself together, I began walking toward the dorms. Bruce didn't follow. He didn't even try to stop me. The world seemed to slow down. Time seemed inevitable. And each step felt like I was not going anywhere. The snow seeped its way into my bones. I couldn't feel my feet anymore, making each step an effort of my mind to keep going. Despite the cold snow, it felt hot. I took off my scarf and opened my coat as the dorm building grew closer and closer. Next thing I know I was opening the front door. Forgetting the elevator and taking the stairs. In front of Loki's room door.

Slowly, I placed my hand on the knob, praying silently to myself for it to be locked. For this moment to last forever. Me just standing here in the hall. Contemplating and wondering what is going to happen. Also wondering if Thor was on the other side ready to pound my face in and throw me out of the window. Taking a deep breath, reality seemed to start up again, now time moving too fast. Its as though I was standing at this door for way too long. In truth, I've maybe been standing here for five seconds. Taking one last deep breath, I tried to turn the knob. It turned and the door opened with ease.

The sight before me made me want to close the door and turn around, run back into the snow covered world and forget. Loki sat on the bed, his face in his hands, his body jerking slightly from his sobs. Charles was balanced on the balls of his feet, trying to reassure Loki. The moment the door hit the wall with a light thud, both males looked up at me. Loki jumped up to his feet and looked from Charles to myself. "It's not what it looks like Erik." He said quickly.

I tried to say something, but nothing came out. I slightly shook my head. I didn't understand. What wasn't what it looked like? To me it looked like Charles had just told Loki about our affair. Loki's eye's were filled with tears, Charles face looked full of guilt. I took a step into the room and closed the door. "No, Loki please." I walked over to him, but he shook his head, stopping me in my tracks.

He took a few shaky breath before turning his back on me. My heart broke and I couldn't help but look at Charles who was looking down at the ground. When he looked up at me to meet my eyes, he bit his lower lip, his brows furrowing. "Erik, there's something I need to tell you." He said in a soft voice.

This time I shook my head. "There's no need. Bruce already told me he knows." I turned back to Loki. "Please, let me explain."

At this, Loki turned around, looking confused. "There's nothing for you to explain. I'm the one who has explaining to do."

Charles now stepped up, putting his hands up at both of us. "Stop it, please. I need to speak. Clearly you are both on different pages."

We both looked at Charles. I shook my head and sighed. "There's no pages. It's plain and simple I slept with you Charles. And Bruce knows. And Tony. And probably Steve."

"Woah! Wait!" Loki interjected, throwing his hands up to stop me talking. "You slept with Charles?!"

At this I froze. Did I just rat myself out? I tried to speak but for the millionth time today nothing came out. Instead I just looked too and from Loki and Charles, stopping on Charles. "Is…is that not what you told him just now? Is that not what he's crying over? Didn't Bruce tell you he knows?" I never felt so confused in my life.

Biting his lower lip again, Charles slowly shook his head. "No. I actually just told Loki that sleeping with him was a mistake and we shouldn't do it anymore because Bruce knows and I was afraid it was going to get back to you."

Back track brain, back track and remain calm. I wasn't sure if I heard Charles correctly. But apparently I had. He had slept with my boyfriend. He slept with Loki. And he slept with me. Which means not only was I cheating on Loki, but he was cheating on me. We cheated on each other. With the same person. My gaze shifted from Charles to Loki. I stared at him for a moment, he looked confused still, but now that the truth was being laid out, his eyes watered up once more, an apology began to form on his lips. But I shook my head. "You slept with Charles?" My voice came out cracked.

Loki nodded. "Yes Erik, and I'm so sorry." He stopped to think for a moment and his features turned angry. "But, wait…did you not just say that you also…" His words trailed off as I nodded and we both looked at Charles.

He looked at both of us and shrugged. "Sorry." He mumbled.

0o0o0o

Obviously that day did not end well. In fact, it ended on complete opposite ends. We tried to keep calm and talk things over. Loki and I explaining why we did it. Turns out I wasn't giving him much attention. Not just now but from a long time ago as well. So he sought it elsewhere. I was just being selfish and wanting a go at Charles. My excuse was invalid. Anyways, Charles was conducting an experiment for his sociology class. Topic? Couples therapy. But he didn't expect to actually fall for someone. That someone being me. But he came to like Loki as a friend and didn't want to see him get hurt.

If you ask me, I had the best reason of all. A very honest reason. But I had the most wrong idea. So naturally upon telling our friends, Thor did threaten to punch me and throw me out the window. Steve and Bruce had a two-on-one wrestling match with the big guy. As for the situation itself, Thor demanded Loki leave me. But feeling he had done wrong on his own as well, he decided against it.

Steve made me promise to be a better boyfriend and devote more time to Loki so he wouldn't have a reason to go off and do what he did. Then he made Loki promise to confront me of his feelings instead of hiding them and seeking things elsewhere. Finally, Steve made Charles apologize and keep his studies to the books until he had a license to treat patients. It sure was a good laugh when he asked if he could conduct a study on Steve and Tony. The two were on different pages about the offer.

All in all, I guess it did end pretty well. We all put the case behind us and moved on, treating each other no different. So its ending wasn't bad at all. I take back what I said before. Know what is ending bad? This class that is about to put me to sleep. But finally that beautiful bell sounds and I make my way quickly into the hallway. Down the halls I walk and into the lab to help Tony finish up his experiment. Now that he has the main situation down to a science, all I help him with is mending the metal pieces into the outfit he wants.

Tony sees me approaching and smiles brightly. "Erik!" He boast, running around the lab table and to my side, walking with me the rest of the way. "The pieces came in today for the top half and I finished the sketches. Here, look!" He placed a box and folder onto the table.

I opened the box as he fished through the folder for his sketches. Taking out the metal I couldn't help but run my hands over the smooth hard surface. Metal always made me feel at peace and I couldn't wait to start mending this in a million different ways. "So what are we working on today?" I asked, taking the rest of the pieces out of the box.

"This." Tony said with the biggest smile I ever saw him with.

Taking the papers from his hand I smiled. He finally finished his sketches of his weapon for the military. The top of the page said 'Iron Man' on it. "I'll need to measure your giant head to get that piece right." I placed the papers on the table, noticing the lab table behind Tony's was now occupied. "Hey Charles."

Charles looked up from his book and smiled. "Hello Erik."

We smiled at each other for a moment before Tony placed his hands on Charles desk, moving in too close for comfort. "It's here Charles! The final pieces for my project!" He yelled, throwing up his hands and spinning to face me. "Prepare to mend the metal!" He grabbed the sketches and ran out of the classroom.

I giggled a bit as I looked back at Charles. "Care to join us?" I asked, picking up the heavy metal sitting on the table.

Laughing a bit, Charles shook his head. "I've spent enough time watching Stark go at this project. No, I'm starting a project of my own. Stark made his experiment react to his mind. I'm going to try something similar. I call it Cerebro." Charles smiled as he took out a pen from his backpack. "Have fun Lensherr."

"Same to you, Xavier." With that, I rushed out to follow Tony who was screaming and laughing in the hallways like a maniac.

END

A/N: Thanks for reading this crap! :)


End file.
